


Secret?

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: aot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...well just read it, explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K, so I'm going to keep these chapters short and numerous and there will be explicit content later on so I give fair warning.

Marco screamed as his back hit the table behind him sending shots of pain up his back, his knees buckled and, as if in slow motion, he slid to the ground. His head landing on the cold hard floor that was slowly filling up with icy streams of water that was overflowing from the kitchen sink. He felt the water seep slowly into his now see through dress shirt.

He bit back a scream as he moved his head to look up at the man towering above him. Marco stared at the man in shock, Jean's head had a slight tilt to it, his brow was wrinkled, and there was a light frown on his soft lips, of course Marco didn't actually know what they felt like but he imagined that they would be soft and warm, though he probably would never know for sure.

Slowly Marco began to sit up but was roughly pushed back down. Jean was now on him. It took Marco a while to realize that Jean, his newly-wed best friend and true love, was straddling him. He blushed at the realization, suddenly the kitchen door burst open and Mikasa, Jean's new bride, walked in, freezing upon seeing the scene before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grin* told u they were short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, their short, deal with it.

Jean grinned at Mikasa and got off of Marco, he held out a hand to help Marco up, which Marco pointedly ignored and pushed himself up off the wet kitchen floor a bit too quickly causing him to have a sudden dizzy spell, two pairs of hands reached out to steady him, a slim, elegant pair and a big, rough pair. He pushed them aside recovering his composure. 

He plunged his hand through his wet hair and attempted to make his clothes look slightly presentable though giving up when he realized he was attempting to do the impossible. 

Giving Mikasa a slight smile, he left the newly-wed couple and escaped into the cool night air in order to get his thoughts together even though he didn't like where they were headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos, and comments if you so wish! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Oh, and I know my grammar is probably all wrong but forgivsies please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my pretties! I was going to write this out yesterday but I heard my dad coming up the stairs so I ran to my closet and threw the notebook inside just as he opened the door and I "feigned innocence" so yeah, sorry.

He admit that yes, he did like Jean and more than just as a friend at that. He also knew that he could never have him all to himself no matter how much he wanted to because Jean had been chasing after Mikasa ever since freshmen year at the uni when he had first lain eyes on her. Jean had also upon seeing her blushed and confessed his undying love to her which got him a black eye from Eren, Mikasa's stepbrother and Jean's eternal rival. 

Though slowly throughout the years and Jean's confessions Mikasa had accepted to be his girlfriend and two years later they had gotten married... Yesterday and the festivities had run late into the night. Marco, who had tried not to get drunk so as not to accidentally commit a crime he would regret, had ended up staying wide awake.

He had been washing a cup to get a drink, since someone had crushed all the styrofoam ones so everyone was using the new glass ones, when a drunken Jean had come in and started blabbing about the oh so amazing Mikasa. When Jean noticed that Marco hadn't been paying attention he had grabbed his arm and turned Marco towards him, then he blabbed some more in his drunken state before throwing Marco against the table. 

Marco closed his eyes, sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to check the text. It was Jean, a clearly drunk Jean since the text consisted of a couple rows of random letters. Marco checked the time, 3:30, ignoring the text, before holding down the power button and turning off his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut WARNING!

Marco went home, walked all seven kilometers. He was soaked and shivering but didn't bother taking a hot shower before plopping down on his bed, turning on his alarm, and drifting off to sleep.

\- "I love you," a rough voice whispered into his ear. He felt the blood rush to his face at the words. A hand grabbed at his wet clothes ripping them off his body to reveal a pair of tight black panties that barely covered him, his half erect tip sticking out against his belly. There were strips of fabric wrapping around his thighs, attached to the panties and going up to form and X on his chest covering his nipples. Seeing all this made him blush even harder. A hand crept up his stomach to rest on the fabric atop his right nipple. the fingers began to rub the cool material against the hard nipple causing a moan to escape his lips. a smile appeared on the lips hovering above him, "you like that?" It was more a statement then a question so he didn't bother to reply. He moaned in pleasure as the lips opened up against the fabric and sucked softly while his other nipple was rubbed vigorously into the fabric. The mouth moved onto the other nipple before kissing down his chest stopping at the now hard cock peeking out of his panties. 

A hand touched his length through the fabric while stunning hazel eyes bore into his own as though asking for permission even though they knew the answer, he nodded in acknowledgement. A smile spread across the lips before they began kissing down his shaft still through the fabric causing him to squirm. He felt the lips vibrate in a low chuckle against his covered cock before he heard it. The hazel eyes looked up at him while a tongue slipped out of the mouth to lick up the precum from his head making him gasp in pleasure. A hand crept up against his waist and began to slowly slip the panties off while another unclasped the attached strips from his shoulders all through which the hazel eyes kept a hold on his own. He moaned as the cool air hit his-

Marco jolted awake to a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes and a hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marco, having Jean so close by but not being able to have him at all. I think Marco's going to turn into a masochist. *evil grin*

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
